


Obedient Bitch

by quinn_rossi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Collars, Coming Untouched, D/s, Face-Fucking, Kinktober, Leashes, M/M, Obedient Mickey, degrading, kindda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Kinktober Day Eight- Collar + LeashIan buys Mickey a present, and it turns out to be anamazingdecision.





	Obedient Bitch

“Got you a present,” Ian informed Mickey as he walked into their bedroom and placed the paper bag on their bed.

Mickey was sat cross-legged on their bed, staring at his phone. He glanced up and raised his brow at Ian.

“Really? What is it?” Mickey skeptically asked, assuming it was probably just some joke like last week when Ian had a ‘present’ for him, it turned out to be fucking vegetables!

“Mm, you’ll have to wait and see,” Ian hummed and winked.

That had Mickey interested. He smirked a little and put down his phone. He slipped off the bed and walked over to Ian, instantly wrapping his arms around him and giving his lips a quick peck before saying, “You know I’m not very patient,” he kissed him again, deeper this time, “Come on, _baby_ , show me what you bought.”

Ian groaned quietly. He knew for sure that his boyfriend was rarely patient when it came to little things like this. “I’ll show you, but you have to get undressed first,” Ian whispered.

Mickey chuckled a little and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He dumped it on the floor and smirked. “I like the sound of that,” he muttered and pulled his jeans down then kicked them aside. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of his underwear, but Ian’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Not those,” Ian said and stood back. He looked Mickey up and down, making the dark-haired man blush deeply, across his cheeks and down his chest.

“Now show me what you got,” Mickey impatiently said and nodded towards the paper bag.

“Stay there. No looking until I turn around,” Ian warned as he grabbed the bag and placed it on a set of drawers and began to take the contents out.

Mickey stood still, fidgeting a little as he watched his boyfriend’s back.

Ian turned around and Mickey’s eyes fell to what was in his hands.

Mickey’s breath hitched, and he very quickly started to get hard.

“Come here,” Ian whispered and beckoned him with a single finger.

Mickey walked towards him quickly, and pulled Ian into a sloppy kiss.

Ian laughed a little into the kiss and raised his brow as they pulled apart. “Didn’t think you’d be so into it really,” he said with a small shrug.

“Nah, man, that shit’s hot,” Mickey said back and pecked Ian’s lips. “You gonna put it on or what?”

“So bossy,” Ian tutted and held the item in his hands up.

It was only a simple, black leather collar with a leash attached, but goddamn, it turned Mickey the fuck on as he thought about it around his neck and Ian just tugging it whenever he wanted.

Ian wrapped it around Mickey’s neck and fastened it. He slipped two fingers under the collar to test it wasn’t too tight. Every little brush of Ian’s fingers and the feel of the leather against his skin sent sparks and heat straight to his now very hard cock.

“Hurry up,” Mickey complained, wanting to get that leash clipped on too.

“Shut it, slut,” Ian snapped back.

Mickey instantly shut his mouth and bit down on his lower lip.

Ian smugly smirked and clipped the leash on too, giving it a small tug to test it. Mickey stumbled a little as Ian tugged the leash, and Ian was satisfied with that.

“Knees. Bed,” Ian said, his face cool and casual, whilst Mickey’s was already bright red and his lips slightly parted to breathe and so he could nervously chew his lower lip.

Mickey crawled onto the bed and onto his hands and knees and then looked up at Ian. God, he felt so embarrassed, but he was also so fucking horny.

Ian tugged the leash to make Mickey look up at him. Ian cupped his boyfriend’s cheek and ran his thumb over over Mickey’s bitten, slightly bloody lips.

“Someone nervous? Need something to comfort you?” Ian cooed and thrust his hips forward to rub his clothed, hard dick on Mickey’s other cheek.

MIckey whimpered and nodded. Fuck, he wanted to suck Ian off right fucking now.

“Stick your tongue out,” Ian demanded and Mickey instantly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out.

Ian unbuttoned and unzipped his fly. He shoved his pants and underwear down a little and pulled his cock out. He wiped the head of his dick on Mickey’s tongue, wiping the small bit of precum onto it.

“Lick,” Ian instructed and Mickey obediently ran his tongue across the head. Ian let out a short, smug laugh. “So fucking obedient when you’re like this,” he muttered and gently scratched Mickey’s scalp, smirking at the way Mickey leant into every little touch.

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey whined, really wanting to ask if he could suck Ian off, because holy fuck, he _needed_ that cock in his mouth.

“Did I say you could speak, whore?” Ian growled and tugged the leash, making Mickey choke for a second.

Mickey shook his head and looked down.

Ian tugged on the leash again to make sure Mickey kept his face upwards looking at him, the perfect position to fuck his face.

Mickey looked up at Ian with big, puppy dog eyes, practically silently begging to suck him off.

“Want my cock in your pretty mouth, huh? Wanna make me feel _so fucking good, Mickey?_ ,” Ian asked, moaning just a little on the last bit.

Mickey nodded vigorously and opened his mouth wide, his tongue sticking out for Ian.

“Go ahead then,” Ian nonchalantly said pulled the leash forward, as well as tightening his grip almost painfully in Mickey’s hair as his hips thrusted forward so his dick was in reach of Mickey’s mouth.

Mickey wrapped his lips around the head of Ian’s cock and sucked just the head for a moment, before taking as much as he could into his mouth. He moaned loudly around the cock as he tried to take more, trying so hard to angle his throat so Ian’s cock could just slide as far as it needed to.

Mickey’s eyes stayed up, looking at Ian and blinking as he choked a little and made his eyes water.

“So beautiful,” Ian muttered as he started to thrust his hips and take control. “Just keep - ah - doing that,” he said and let his eyes close for a second as he picked up the pace.

Mickey let Ian take charge, but still put effort in himself. He sucked and licked as Ian’s cock moved in and out freely from his open mouth. He groaned and moaned and whimpered as Ian’s cock pressed back against his throat.

Ian soon turned to a more rough pace, using Mickey like some kind of toy, solely for his pleasure, _and Mickey fucking loved it_.

“So fucking good, kitten,” Ian groaned as he kept fucking into his mouth.

Mickey could tell Ian was getting close. The hand in his hair tightened just a little, and he kept his whole dick in Mickey’s mouth for longer periods of time before he moved his hips again.

Mickey yelped around Ian’s cock as Ian pulled Mickey’s leash forward and used the grip in his hair to keep Mickey’s face up against his crotch so he could barely breath, and then pulled away.

Mickey fucking loved that.

Ian only gave him a few seconds to breathe again before he went back to roughly fucking Mickey’s face.

“Look - like - fuck - a fucking filthy bitch,” Ian panted.

Mickey whined, the filthy words made his whole body heat up with pleasure and holy fuck- he came in his pants.

Mickey couldn’t fucking believe he had just done that. He whimpered and squirmed and pulled back until Ian got the hint and pulled his cock away.

“I - I came,” Mickey whispered, somewhat embarrassed.

Ian huffed a laugh and smiled softly at Mickey to let him know that was OK, he would just have to finish in Mickey’s mouth today. Then Ian went back into character and pulled Mickey’s collar roughly. “And I fucking haven’t, so get back to work, bitch.”

Then Ian’s cock was back in Mickey’s mouth.

It only took Ian a couple more desperate thrusts into Mickey’s mouth, helped with the thought that his boyfriend had fucking cummed from being used and being degraded, and then he was releasing down Mickey’s throat.

“Sw-swallow,” Ian stammered as he came, feeling the pleasure ripple through his body.

Mickey obediently swallowed all of Ian’s cum and sighed a little as Ian pulled away.

Ian dropped the leash and helped Mickey take the collar off. He leant down to kiss the red marks on Mickey’s neck softy for a moment, and then stood back up. He grabbed Mickey a clean pair of underwear and chucked it onto the bed for him. He stripped himself down to his underwear and then lay down on the bed beside Mickey.

“So…” Mickey started. “How did you know I’d be in to that?” he asked, face starting to blush.

Ian shrugged. “I’m just magic… Well, actually, I opened the laptop and it resumed playing a _video_ from a tab you never closed.”

Mickey’s face turned bright red and he cuddled into Ian’s side, burying his face in his boyfriend’s chest. “Bitch,” Mickey groaned, though Ian knew he didn’t mean it.

“Oh? _I’m_ the bitch am I?” Ian chuckled.

“Yeah,” Mickey grumbled back, hiding his smile from Ian, but then gave his chest a quick kiss so Ian knew he was joking.

“Sure I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love a bratty Milkovich, I liked writing this one ;) Hope you liked it too <3


End file.
